madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tallard-Eliot Conflict
*'Lester' (MIA) *Hamish |strength1=10,500 *4,500 (Fort Lux Siege) **2,200 Ludra's Assault Army **500 Ludra's siege Army **300 Mercenaries **1,500 Townsfolk (Decoy) *3,000 (Defense of Fort Lux) **1,000 (Fort Lux Defender) **2,000 (Night Assault) *9,500 (Battle of Salentes Plains) **7,000 (Tallard's Army) **2,500 (Ludra's Army) |strength2= 33,000 *3,000 (Lester's Army) *30,000 (Eliot's Pirates) |casualty1 = 2,000 *500 (Fort Lux Siege) *1,000 (Night Assault) *500 (Battle of Salentes) |casualty2 = Approximately 14,000 *500 dead on Fort Lux Siege *500 defect to Tallard's Army *2,000 (Night Assault) *11,000 (Battle of Salentes) |aftermath= Prince Eliot was captured and beheaded, end of Asvarre civil war Princess Guinevere nominally succeeded the 'Throne of Asvarre' Tallard Graham was chosen as the Duke of Asvarre under Guinevere decree End of Tigre and Sofy's mission Many escaped pirates joined Torbalan and participated in the Battle of Olsina Sea. }} Tallard-Eliot Conflict was the second main battle during Asvarre Civil War in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series, where Tigre and his company (Olga Tamm and Matvey) had to help Tallard Graham to defeat Prince Eliot and his Pirate Army in order to quash the civil war. While this war primarily focused on the bitter rivalry between Tallard and Eliot, it also paved way for Tallard's rise as one of Asvarre Kingdom's most prominent figures after Eliot's demise. Background Pre-Civil War Before his rise as one of Asvarre generals, Tallard was born from a poor village in Asvarre. Due to his humble background, Tallard was often belittled (if not scorned) by most Asvarre nobility and aristocrat especially from Eliot and Lester. Of all the nobility and aristocrats in Asvarre however, Germaine saw through his talents and quickly chose Tallard as his entrusted tactician, making him as Eliot's rival (later enemy in the future). Sometime after Brune Civil War, King Zacharias of Asvarre passed away in a bizarre circumstances but before his burial could even begin, Germaine ordered a mass execution onto his siblings under the pretext of "treason", of which only Eliot and Guinevere survived their ill fate. Consequently, Asvarre descended into a civil war when Eliot allied himself with the pirate and establish his army in order to defeat Germaine, while Guinevere went to hiding and refused to allied with either brothers. During the civil war, Tallard sided with Germaine faction and alongside with the prince's subjects, due to threat of Eliot and his Pirate Army, he went to Asvarre's Mainland and settled into the "future" stronghold , Valverde. Tallard's Betrayal Despite his vulnerable position, Germaine continued his atrocities in the mainland by having his soldiers attack the nearby village, though the latter stopped by Tigre and his company (Vanadis Olga Tamm and Sailor Captain Matvey) who were supposedly acted as a secret emissary under King Viktor's orders.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 Tallard and his men later found them at that night and lead them to Valverde. When Germaine ordered a arrest the Zhcted Diplomatic Corps (Tigre, Olga and Matvey) to Muozinel in order to gain its support to beat Eliot, Tallard and Kressdill gathered any support within Valverde to stage a coup against the prince. The coup was a success when Tallard and his men assassinated Germaine in his sleep and later found by Tigre and his company, who then led by Kressdill to a guest room for a night. Tigre's Reluctant Participation Battle Siege of Fort Lux Night Raid to Defend Fort Lux Burning the Village and Evacuation Showdown At Salentes Plains Aftermath With Eliot's public execution in Colchester, Asvarre's Civil War has come to an end. Under Guinevere's leadership as an official Head Monarch along with Duke of Asvarre, Tallard Graham. They lead the reformed Asvarre to recovery and within six months they are able to set the soldiers out for war (Sachstein Invasion on Brune) Trivia Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:War Category:Asvarre Civil War